


Of Boredom and Fan Fiction

by DrGrimReaper



Series: Dear Innocent Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward questions, Bottom Castiel, Castiel Reading Fan Fiction, Confused Castiel, Deep Throathing, Human Castiel, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oh god I just don't know, Sam Runs Away, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGrimReaper/pseuds/DrGrimReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his grace Castiel is fully human now. Not having his angel mojo anymore he has to stay at the bunker while Dean and Sam go out on hunts. This frustrates Castiel more than he likes to admit but even worse is the boredom he has to deal with everyday. He decides to start helping Dean and Sam hunting by doing research, however not knowing how the internet works he finds something else entirely. </p><p>Erotic fan fiction. Better yet. Erotic fan fiction of him and Dean. So having found a way to cope with his boredom he starts reading these stories and one day decides to start writing his own. Angels, and former angels, unfortunately don’t know that much about the human pleasures and how is Castiel supposed to write accurate smut if he doesn’t know a thing. Which leads to Castiel asking a lot of questions and Sam and Dean answering. You know, in the name of research of course. </p><p>“Oh no! I’m not answering that question Cas, I’m out! Ask Dean!”</p><p>Well. Turns out it’ll be just Dean doing the answering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Boredom and Fan Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucifersHitman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/gifts).



> Dedicated to the lovely LucifersHitman who writes great stories, and might I add, great smut and who I really enjoy talking to <3 thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> As I'm rather stuck with my other story 'Of Monster and Man' I decided to write a smutty story and oh god what did I do? I don't even know anymore! This is my first time ever writing something remotely smutty and does it even make sense? 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading it though. So please leave a comment I would love to hear what you guys think about my first attempt at writing smut. 
> 
> Love,  
> DrGrimReaper

_ Castiel POV _

Castiel had frowned at first when he found the website full of the erotic stories, per accident as he was doing research on a hunt. He then frowned again when he read a couple of the stories. Turned out they weren’t even true, only based on popular TV Shows, Books and their characters. After a couple of minutes he soon forgot about the whole hunt and was reading the well written stories. Fan fiction is what the people on the internet called it. He didn’t have a clue what some of the terms meant that were used in the stories but he could care less, he at least wasn’t bored anymore. He found more fan fiction and he truly enjoyed it. Hours passed and he stumbled upon a new part of the website.

“Destiel?” He mumbled.

He got curious and clicked on the link opening a whole new website full of thousands of stories. Eyes went wide as he read the description. Dean and Castiel fan fiction. Could there actually be a TV show or book with characters that shared, by coincidence maybe, the same name as him and Dean? He shook his head and clicked on one of the stories marked as ‘explicit’ and started reading again. After he was done his cheeks had turned red, still not truly grasping the terms often used, but he knew it was dirty. He felt dirty. Because this were him and Dean in the story. Not some made up characters. No. The writer of this story knew him and knew Dean, there wasn’t any other explanation.

“Hey Cas! We’re back!” Dean’s voice startled Castiel and he quickly closed the website.

“Hey Dean and Sam.” He felt his cheeks redden as soon as he saw Dean, eyes quickly looking at the floor. “Hunt went well I assume?”

“Yes it did..” Sam said while a concerned look flooded on his face. “You uh.. ok Cas?” 

Castiel cleared his throat and looked at Sam and Dean again and barely managed to throw them both a shaky smile. He grabbed the laptop from the table and started walking towards his room, tried not to look to suspicious.

“Yeah.. uh.. yeah I’m fine. Just tired you know. So goodnight!” He said shakily, not bothering waiting for any reply he then quickly left the Men of Letters library.

He sighed out of relief when he arrived at his room and threw himself on his bed, laptop firmly pressed against his chest. His heartbeat was uneven and he could only imagine how his head looked right now. The Destiel fan fiction had awakened something inside of him and he had to find out more. Had to find out how they could know so much about him and Dean. So he breathed in and out, steadied his heartbeat, opened his laptop and started reading again.  

_ Dean POV _

After he and Sam had killed the monster, turned out it was just a simple ghost hunt, he had looked forward seeing Cas again. Ever since the guy had lost his grace, becoming fully human, Dean found himself enjoying his company even more. He did feel sorry everytime they had to leave Cas at the bunker, but he couldn’t risk him getting hurt because of his lack of angel mojo. However when he had returned home the former angel had behaved rather odd and that was weird because the guy always acted odd. So when Cas had left the library and retreated to his room he looked at Sam.

“Dude! What was that?” He frowned.

“I know. That was weird.” Sam still looked concerned, but the guy always looked concerned.

“Glad I wasn’t the only who thought that.” He grabbed a bottle of whisky and poured some in a glass, took a sip and sat down. “You know. Maybe we should take him on a hunt sometime. I feel sorry for the guy.”

Sam sighed and sat down in the chair which was on the opposite of Dean while he grabbed an iced frappuchino from the fridge next to his chair. Dean grunted. Could coffee be anymore gay? He didn’t comment on it though, still worried about the whole Castiel ordeal.

“We can’t take him on a hunt Dean, you know that.”

Of course he knew that. Hell he was the one who had said it at first but that didn’t stop him from feeling sorry. The whisky in his glass disappeared in one go and het rubbed his temples as he suddenly felt very tired. He could worry about Cas tomorrow he had to sleep now. Dean stood up and Sam looked at him.

“Goodnight Dean. And if you need someone to talk to about your worries.” Sam said.

“Yeah thanks, goodnight Samantha.”

“Jerk!”

“Bitch!” 

A throaty laugh escaped his lips as he walked towards his room. He was really grateful Sam was his own self again. As for Cas, he would find out what was troubling the guy.

_ Castiel POV_

He shuddered as he heard Dean laugh, frustrated he wasn’t the source of that beautiful noise. He could imagine how Dean had thrown his head back to laugh, only did this when he found something truly funny or was really happy. Castiel grunted as he looked at the story in front of his eyes again. Apparently there were a lot of writers who knew about him and Dean. They even knew about Sam, all the monsters and everything they had been through ever since Castiel had pulled Dean out of hell. Him pulling Dean out of perdition had apparently spurred the whole ‘fandom’. And yes he now knew what fandom meant. He clicked a different link again.

“Sabriel..” All of a sudden he felt nauseas. “This is sick..” Even Sam and Gabriel had their own league of fans. He quickly closed the website and turned back to the story he was currently reading.

Castiel had found out some interesting things but was mainly confused about a lot of the terms the stories referred to. After a couple of hours he had managed to conclude that Dean was often referred to as sex on legs, Dean was supposedly ‘good’ in ‘bed’ a real ‘animal’ and Castiel was a bottom. More terms were used in the stories, which he had written down, and he had gotten truly enthusiastic about writing his own story. Who could write better Destiel stories then Castiel himself? Still there was one more problem. How could he use all those terms if he didn’t know what they meant? Maybe he could question Sam and Dean about these terms.

“That would be for the best.” He mumbled to himself.

Hopefully they could help him. So he closed his laptop and decided that he would question the brothers first thing tomorrow morning.

_ Dean POV _

He grunted as he awoke. What time was it? He stole a glance at his alarm and saw it was already 9AM. Time to wake up. He yawned out load and stretched himself before he climbed out of his bed. Not bothering to put on something decent he walked out of his room and decided he would make everyone some breakfast so he made a turn for the kitchen. Still feeling a bit tired he grabbed everything he needed for some scrambled eggs, his speciality. He threw some eggs together in a big bowl, added a little bit of salt, pepper, oregano and some milk and whisked everything. Dean’s eyes went wide as he almost forgot the bacon but quickly grabbed some from the fridge throwing it in the pan.

“Dean Winchester, masterchef.” He chuckled as he started pouring the egg mix in a different pan. It already smelt delicious. “You are a genius.”

While he stirred the scrambled eggs, turned the bacon and made some fresh coffee Sam walked in. His little brother rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

“Morning Dean.” Sam said and walked away again.

“Morning sunshine.” Dean grinned while readying the breakfast. “Can you get Cas? Breakfast is ready!”

He heard Sam yell to Cas that breakfast was ready so he plated everything he made and carried it towards the library. Sam already sat at the table and he saw from the corners of his eyes how Castiel walked down the stairs. A giant smile spread on his face as he saw how the two guys stared hungrily at the breakfast he just made. Dean felt awesome as he put the plates down, gave everyone some coffee and sat down himself to.

“Bon appetite guys!” Dean said, and he glanced at Castiel who looked like shit. Did the guy get some sleep at all? “And morning to you to Cas.”

Castiel grunted as he took a sip from his coffee, eyes closed as he tasted the freshly ground coffee beans and he moaned. Castiel just moaned. Dean and Sam both almost choked on their breakfast and looked at each other. Cas never made any noise while eating, he ate in silence and afterwards left in silence. 

“Cas. You alright pal?” Sam asked worried, which made Castiel look up.

“As a matter of fact yes.” Castiel said as he swallowed a piece of bread, he then licked his lips. “I do have some gravely important questions for the both of you. If you don’t object of course.”  

Dean saw how Sam frowned as he leaned towards Castiel and put his hands together, as he always did when he went al Dr. Phil. Dean sighed, here we go.

“Castiel we would do anything to help you.” Sam said with his typical ‘your to precious for this world’-voice. “So what is it?”

Dean looked at Castiel and blue eyes met his and he shivered.

_ Castiel POV _

He had looked at Dean before he opened his mouth, not really sure as to how he could ask the brothers his questions. Castiel also didn’t even know which question he wanted answered first so he started with the one he was most curious about.  

“What is deep throating?” He asked and the way Sam and Dean both reacted as he said the question out loud made him think he should’ve approached this differently.

He saw how both brothers looked at each other completely confused. Castiel slightly tilted his head as he looked at Dean who had turned beet red. Sam on the other hand jumped from his chair and started walking away while he glanced at him and shook his head mumbling something about this being Dean’s problem now. Castiel was utterly confused.

“Did I upset you both? Where is Sam going?” He asked and stared at the door through which Sam just had left. “I don’t understand. Is this some kind of joke?”

“Sam.. away.. no… you.. eh.. Cas.. how..” Dean stuttered while he tried to avoid Castiel’s gaze. “Why do you even wanna know this?” 

He sighed getting frustrated of not being understood and bit his lip while trying to figure out how he could make Dean understand this important matter. He stood up.

“Follow me Dean.”

And Dean followed him. They both walked to his room and he opened the door for Dean letting him get in first. As soon as Dean was inside he closed the door and walked towards his bed where he grabbed the notes he made last night. Castiel put them all down on the floor and pointed towards them to make it clear to Dean he should look at them.

“When you were both hunting yesterday I stumbled upon some fan fiction.” He said while looking at Dean who in return stared wide eyed at the notes. “Fan fiction about us Dean to be precise and to cure my never ending boredom I have decided to write some of my own. I however..” He now pointed at the notes. “.. don’t understand the ‘terms’ the ‘fandom’ uses. So could you help enlighten me?”

While he had explained his reasoning to Dean, Dean himself sat down on his bed with some of the notes in his hands. Castiel saw how Dean’s cheeks were flushed which made him furrow his brow. He decided to let Dean have a moment to let it all sink in so he sat down on the floor as he kept staring at Dean. The man made some noise now and then, shifted from side to side and then looked at Castiel completely baffled. 

“You want me to explain this to you Cas?” Dean said voice a bit raspy.

He nodded, happy Dean finally got it and grabbed a piece of paper to start writing down the answers Dean would give him. Castiel however didn’t expect to get pushed down on his bed with Dean, smirking, on top of him.

_ Dean POV _

Dean had to admit to himself that he didn’t see this coming. And honestly who would? Sam did however tease him often about his profound bond with Castiel, the intense stares they shared and how he felt when Castiel was near him. But Dean didn’t act on these feelings until today. The notes Castiel had written down from those stories were just plain down dirty and he could only imagine how he had looked writing them down. Those blue eyes all wide and innocent while taking in the stories about Dean and him. So now he found himself on top of the former angel and smirked at him.

“You really want me to start explaining Cas?” He whispered in the guy’s ear and a breathy moan left his mouth, which made Dean’s dick twitch. “I guess that’s a yes?”

“Please..” Castiel said eyes blown wide.

“Where do you want to start?”

Castiel’s hands were grabbing a piece of paper which was then pushed in his face and he looked at it. Deep throating huh? The thing that started this whole mess. 

“You naughty angel..” He said.

He made sure Castiel looked at him while his hands started tugging at his jeans sliding them down Cas’s toned and long legs. Dean took a sharp breath as he saw how the other guy was already hard making a tent in his boxer, he quickly discarded this piece of clothing and already saw some pre come on Cas’s cock.

“Eager too..” He said while he placed a soft kiss on the tip and he groaned when he heard Cas’s breath hitch. “Deep throat Cas, pay close attention.”

His tongue flicked up and down the shaft while he put his fingers down the base and slightly tightned them and then started his hand up and down while he lapped the leaking tip. His own dick twitched at each sound he drew out of Castiel and he paused for a second, looking at Castiel who had his head thrown back and lips slightly parted. A frown formed on his head and he looked at Dean.

“Deaaaan..” Castiel whined and shifted underneath him. “Don’t, stop, please.”

“You want to start fucking my throat?” He replied and the former angels eyes went wide and then he nodded. 

Dean grinned wolfishly, lapped the tip again and flattened his tongue and started trailing along the vein on Castiel’s cock ending at the tip again. He slowly started taking in Cas’s full length, cheeks hollowing to create a vacuum effect and he stopped when he almost felt the tip hit the back of his throat trying to avoid gagging. His eyes found Castiel’s and he felt how hands were placed on his head which made him take in the last few inches of the whole length.

“Dean, sorry, can’t.” And Castiel was cumming hard, screaming and moaning his name while thrusting down Dean’s throat some more.

Dean took it all, eyes getting teary and he felt a bit relieved when Castiel pulled out of him swallowing the cum in his mouth. He could see how Cas struggled to breath normally and it made Dean even more excited hoping it wouldn’t end. Climbing on top of the still breathless Castiel he pressed his lips on the other man’s lips and hummed happily as he found his kiss being answered. He pushed his tongue inside Castiel’s mouth, claimed, licked and struggled the other tongue as they both moaned. Arms were wrapped around him and he felt himself pulling back to get some air. Both looked at each other and Dean marvelled at how Castiel looked right now. Lips swollen from kissing and a red blush spread around his cheeks.

“That was..” Castiel sighed while pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. “.. enlightening.”

“Yeah, that.” He mumbled and nuzzled against Cas’s left cheek. “So. You know. Do you need more enlightening Cas?” 

He gasped as he saw how Castiel tilted his head and threw him a small genuine smile.

_ Castiel POV _

He wondered how to tell Dean what he had wanted to ask about next, however while he looked at Dean he figured no matter what he asked the other man would be gladly to oblige. So he squirmed away from Dean and walked, a bit wobbly, towards his bathroom and looked over his shoulder towards Dean.

“I want you to enlighten me about shower sex Dean.” He said while he took of his last remaining piece of clothing. “Please.”

“Yes.. uh.. shower..” Dean stammered while he jumped on his feet. “Right away!”

He soon found himself being pushed against the bathroom wall while Dean’s hand were all over his body, which made him writhe underneath the man. Fingers pulled his hair, lips were firmly planted on his and he could swear he heard Dean purr while the man pushed his tongue into his mouth. Dean suddenly pulled away and felt how the man started rubbing his already hard cock against his own, who he noted, was getting hard again. Lips were planted on his collarbone and sucked teasingly and a loud moan escaped his mouth. Dean now looked at him again and grinned while stripping down. He couldn’t help but palm his own hardening cock at the sight of Dean’s toned body and a growl escaped Dean’s mouth. 

“You look fucking hot like that Cas.” Dean said while he threw his clothes aside, now completely naked in front of him. “I’m gonna fuck you up so bad. Pound my hard cock inside your tight hole and leave you wide open.” Dean started pumping his own cock and he shuddered at the thought of Dean fucking him, another moan leaving his mouth. “You like that idea babe?”

He could only nod as his brain had completely shut down. Dean chuckled and turned the shower on grabbing him and pushing him against the walls of the shower while he felt Dean’s lips all over his body. Overwhelmed by sheer pleasure he started moving his lips desperately looking for friction, but he found none. 

“Fuck Cas..” Dean whispered in his ear while he stroke up and down his cock.

A desperate cry left his mouth and without thinking it through he grabbed Dean’s cock and started mirroring Dean’s every move. His free hand had moved towards his ass and he started fingering himself which apparently made Dean go crazy as the hand on his cock sped up.

“You little slutty angel, fingering and readying yourself for me?” Dean whispered in his ear again as his own heartbeat quickened.

“Dean. Fuck. Me. Now.” He said as he was overwhelmed by pleasure again.  

“Gladly.”

Strong muscular arms turned him around and he put his head against the tiles of the shower wall. Trying his best not to come right away he started focussing on the drops of water falling down on his head but was soon moaning again as he felt how Dean’s fingers started opening him. He could feel how Dean pressed a second finger inside him, scissoring and pushing them both in and out. A third finger was added and he couldn’t contain himself anymore, moaning like crazy and writhing as Dean opened him up. He tried to turn around but was forced to stay with his ass pointed towards Dean by a strong hand against his back. His hands were searching for something to hold on to but failed miserably so he put them against the wall, ass pushed more towards Dean.

“Please..” He panted.

He tried looking over his shoulder to emphasize his words but found himself throwing his head back as he felt the tip of Dean’s cock starting to enter him.

_ Dean POV _

He saw how Castiel arched his back and started moaning again as he put the tip of his leaking cock against the entrance of Castiel’s tight hole. He groaned as he pushed in further and felt how Castiel tried to meet him halfway. It made him loose control and with one last hard thrust he was fully inside Castiel who was screaming and moaning as if the world depended on it. He started a slow and easy pace, thrusting in and out of Castiel who was making the most beautiful sounds and he grunted again as he felt Castiel tighten around him.

“Cas. So fucking hot.” He said as turned Castiel around and started sucking on his right nipple making Castiel tighten even more.

“Dean..” Castiel said, breathless and wantonly.

He started thrusting harder and faster now, drawing even more sounds out of Castiel who had thrown his arms around his neck. This gave him the opportunity to lift Castiel, who quickly put his legs around his hips, and he entered the man even deeper making the both of them moan. Castiel put his lips on his and pushed his tongue inside his mouth and felt how Castiel started sucking on his tongue and he hummed. This felt so right. His thrusts started falling out of rhythm and he could feel Castiel clench around him.

“DEAN!” Castiel screamed has he came hard

“Cas..” He said breathless, as he felt how his cock started twitching inside Castiel. “Fuck!” He grunted as he filled Cas’s hole.

His knees gave out and with Castiel still clinging to him he sat down and both looked at each other. Breathing erratic but bliss on both their faces. Castiel put his head on his shoulder and trailed the handprint he put there with his lips. They both sighed contentedly as their fingers entwined.

“You know.” Castiel said, looking at him with those huge innocent eyes. “I may be falling in love with you Dean.”  

“Yeah. Maybe me the same.. you know what you just said.”

Castiel smiled at him and it made him all warm inside. Maybe this was always meant to happen and maybe his little brother had been right. Only time could tell however. He started stroking Castiel’s back when he suddenly thought of something important.

“Don’t you dare write a story about this Cas!” He said, remembering how this all started. Castiel just chuckled and kissed him on the lips.

“Of course not Dean.” Castiel said, voice sounding content.

“Good.” He mumbled. “Good.”

_ Castiel POV _

Dean had left his room a few minutes ago mumbling something about dinner. So he was alone now. His still felt al giddy inside and he couldn’t help but smile remembering what happened between him and Dean. And even though he had promised Dean he couldn’t help himself. He quickly grabbed his laptop and opened a new document.

“Of boredom and fan fiction.” He mumbled while typing and a sly grin formed on his face. “Sounds like a great title.”

This fan fiction would be so spot on, although he could never reveal to the readers who had written it. His mind started wandering, what could he make Dean do to him after he had finished this story?

“Oh well.” He said and continued typing.

That would be something for later. 


End file.
